Somewhere to Run
by kepc
Summary: A follow on from Time to Run and what happens in the years that follow .
1. Chapter 1 Summer holidays

_**Somewhere to Run is a follow on from Time to Run and the story follows from there.**_

_**Stevie and Alex had a rough start with her hiding a pregnancy from him whilst he was engaged to Fiona.**_

_**Hiding several other secrets from him one would see them become extremely wealthy in their own right.**_

_**Tess and Nick pushed on to make Drovers Run a very profitable farm before moving on to Kilarney with their young family.**_

_**Marcus and Grace take on Wilgul to breed children's ponies and cattle while Jodi and Matt continue on with Drovers Run where Tess and Nick left off.**_

_**Regan , Grace and Jaz have an older sister that they stumbled upon through their Mothers demented conversation.**_

_**Harry had wreaked havoc on his family and after hitting rock bottom had found his way back.**_

_**Harry Ryan divulges the biggest secrets of all as a daughter given up for adoption and her Mother return to the district bringing a loving , softer Harry Ryan out of his shell.**_

_**Read on….**_

_**Christmas time….. Alexander Station…. Two years on.**_

Alex stands with three year old Holly and two year old Daisy playing in the dirt at his feet.

In a cloud of dust the school bus pulls to a halt.

Alexander, Cooper and Blake burst out of the door calling farewells to their friends and hello to their Dad and baby sisters.

Season's Greetings exchanged and small talk swapped Alex smiles and waves to the driver as she pulls back out onto the gravel road.

"Is Rosie home yet Dad?" Cooper asks.

"Mum's at the airfield now matey she should have landed by now." Alex responds.

A discussion follows about how much fun it will be with Rosie home for the Christmas holidays.

….

Nearby five horses nibble on the grass under the trees waiting for their riders.

"Put your bags near the letterbox and climb aboard guys we'll go for a ride while we're waiting for Mum, she'll grab your gear when she comes back." Alex announces.

Quickly the boys do as their told as Alex helps Holly onto her horse.

With Holly's lead rope in hand he sits Daisy up onto his saddle and tells her to hold on tight.

Wrapping her hands around the pommel she waits for her Father to join her.

"Are you riding with Daddy Petal?" Alexander calls to his baby sister using his nickname for her.

"Dada Horsey." She replies her smile wide.

"Look at me Xander I'm on my horsey too." Holly offers.

Alexander rides closer to her and replies. "You're very clever Holly."

Alex smiles at the interactions between them as Holly beams with pride.

…..

_**Drover's Run...**_

Matt watches as Jodi waddles towards him.

Gaining eye contact he smiles at her.

She stops and by the grimace on her face he knows she's in pain.

Climbing over the fence he walks swiftly towards her." What's wrong?"

"Nothing but we need to go to the hospital."

"The baby? Now? But you've got another week to go."

"Tell her that!" Jodi offers as she smiles at him.

Calling back to the workers Matt then guides Jodi back to the house.

….

With four month old George strapped to her front Regan places the last of Jodi's bags into the car.

Glancing up she smiles as Tess's car pulls up quickly followed by a cloud of dust.

Tess runs across to the car and asks. "Hi Regan. Where are they?"

"We're here Tess." Jodi calls before stopping and breathing deeply.

"How far apart?"

"Too close for a hospital I think!" Jodi answers.

Matt looks surprised. "We'd be better in Hospital."

Tess leads Jodi back inside and calls over her shoulder. "We'd be better here than out on the road Matt."

Matt looks at Regan.

She shrugs her shoulders and quips "I'll get the bags back out of the car and put the kettle on!"

"I'll help." Matt offers.

….

_**Wilgul…**_

Grace ushers Henry, Faith and Hope down towards the shearing shed with Joseph tucked onto her hip.

Brushing the flies from her face she strides onwards.

The children run ahead and enter the shed.

Inside the machines hum whilst the smell of sweat, wool fat and dung permeates the air.

Marcus glances up and smiles as the shearers greet the Turner children.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" Marcus questions as he pushes the ewe through the chute.

"Jodi had the baby!" Henry announces.

"Wow really? That's great!"

"Henry she's having the baby she hasn't had her yet." Grace corrects.

…..

"Hey Ben! Jodi's in labour." Grace calls.

Standing straight Ben yells. "What?"

Henry runs across the shearing shed and announces." Jodi's having a baby."

Ben smiles at Henry then grabbing him begins to tickle him and playfully growls "You don't have to yell at me!"

Henry cackles away calling. "No Benny stop!"

….

"Almost finished?" Grace asks.

"Yep I'm done for the day and I think Ben is too. Just a dozen or so left and the shearers can finish those."

Ben arrives with Henry slung across his shoulder and follows Marcus and Grace outside.

"So a new baby for Drovers Run that's a bit exciting." Ben offers.

"A new baby ON Drovers Run." Grace replies.

"Didn't make the hospital?" Ben asks.

Grace shakes her head and answers. "Regan said it all happened pretty quickly so Tess wouldn't chance the drive. Oh I rang Murphy earlier and she's coming over for a BBQ and she'll bring clean clothes for you."

"Speak of the devil and here she is!" Marcus quips as they watch Murphy pull up.

…..

Ben places Henry onto the ground and moves across to his family.

"Here's Daddy." Murphy cooes to Margot.

Margot is eighteen months old Blonde, blue eyed and the sweetest little girl.

Her face lights up and she gabbles away ten to the dozen as Ben lifts her up, kisses her and talks to her.

Murphy waits for a kiss and teases. "Once I was your number one girl but now I'm just second best." Ben chuckles and leaning over kisses her and asks. "How has your day been?"

"Well she's a darling and he just eats and sleeps all day long, so pretty good I'd say." Murphy answers as she ducks back into the car and lifts baby Ari into her arms.

…..

Walking back over to Grace and Marcus they stand waiting for Grace to finish a phone conversation.

"Mary Megan McLeod has arrived and is healthy, alert and loud." Grace chuckles as she announces Jodi and Matt's new baby.

"Oh I love that Mary McLeod is just beautiful." Murphy gushes.

"So Jodi's ok?" Marcus asks.

"Yep by all accounts everything is fine. Ambo's turned up just after she was born and carted them off to get checked out in Fisher." Grace answers.

…

_**Kilarney...Harry and Magpies place...**_

"It's open come in!" Harry calls .

Harrison, Logan , Claire and Bella race in followed by Nick all chatting at once.

Harry laughs and questions." Who had a baby?"

"Auntie Jodi did Hop and her names Mary!" Logan yells above his brother and sisters.

"What is all this noise?" Maggie calls .

Again the excitement rises as the children clamber to tell her about the new arrival on Drovers Run.

"Its another girl Magpie like us!" Claire announces with her arm around her little sister.

"Wonderful we need more girls around here don't we?" Magpie announces.

'Really? Do we need more McLeod women?" Harry teases.

"Hop, girls are good you know." Claire growls her brow furrowed.

Harry holds his grin as his granddaughter stares him down.

"Ok! I guess one more wont hurt.' He concedes.

"Are you both still coming over to the Station tonight?" Nick asks.

"Yes we are I've just finished packing the esky." Magpie answers.

"Right, we'll see you there. Come on guys we need to get back and load up the car Mums going to meet us there."

"Well hang on we'll come with you and then we'll drive Tess's car back . Saves you coming home in different cars."Harry offers.

...

_**Alexander Station...**_

Stevie and Rose stand watching as Alex and the children ride across the paddock towards them.

" Oh Mum they all look so big now!"Rose whispers.

"They're all so excited that you're home for the holidays . You will have no peace Rose." Stevie chuckles.

"I miss them all so much. A term is too long and they're growing up so much and each time I see them they're all so different."

"Yeah." Stevie offers wistfully.

Rose looks at her Mother and states. " You and I , we missed so much didn't we?"

Stevie wipes tears from her cheeks and nods unable to speak.

Rose hugs her and soothes. " I love you Mum and I love Dad and my little brothers and sisters. We missed so much but we have so much now, don't we?"

Stevie hugs tighter and gathering her bravado answers." Yes we do and tears aren't helping."

"Yeah get a grip Stevie ya sook." Rose teases.

Stevie pushes her with her elbow .

They both laugh.

...

"Rosie ! Rosie!" carries across the paddock as the children spot her.

"Stevie !" Kate calls from behind them. Stevie turns.

" A new baby on Drovers. Jodi had the baby."

"Are they both alright?" Stevie asks.

"Yes all good Mary Megan McLeod born on Drovers Run but currently heading to hospital with the Ambos to get checked out." Kate gushes.

"Great name!" Stevie offers in between chatting to her family.

Rose lifts Daisy into her arms and kisses her cheeks several times.

Handing the baby to her Mother Rose walks over and lifts her other sister into her arms.

Holly wraps herself around her big sister.

" I missed you so much and I missed your hugs ." Rose tells her.

Holly squeezes tighter.

Rose laughs loudly.

" Come on boys we'll take the horses to the stables and you can talk to Rose after.' Alex announces.

The three boys look disappointed until Rose states. " Let me take them Dad you go with Mum."

Alex dismounts and gives Rose a hug then a leg up onto his horse.

"Righto boys we've got work to do so lets get to it."Rose states as she turns her horse towards the stables .

Her three brothers follow happily chatting as they go.

...

Stevie, Alex and Kate walk back towards the house with Holly and Daisy.

"You still coming for a BBQ tonight Kate?" Alex asks.

"Yep Riley's getting the boys ready as we speak. " Kate answers.

" Good , good." He replies.

" Daddy up." Holly asks.

Smiling he lifts her up and kisses her cheek .

"She's a bit hot Stevie." He offers sounding concerned.

Placing her hand across her daughters forehead she replies. " Maybe just a little Alex . You worry to much. She'll be fine its a hot day."

He nods and they walk on.


	2. Chapter 2 McLeods Transport

_**Alexander Station…**_

Marcus pulls the Semi to a slow halt at the entrance to Alexander Station.

Air brakes whoosh as the big truck stops.

Leaving the engine running he turns to his nephew and asks. "Are you ready Campbell?"

Campbell grins broadly and replies. "Yes Sir! McLeod Transports first customer I'm pretty excited."

Marcus climbs down from the driver's seat and walks to the passenger side while Campbell climbs into the driver's seat.

"Just take it slow Campbell like I showed you. Be very Careful."

…

_**Kilarney….**_

Tess is quite stressed having Sally's parents staying with them as they've been critical of her mothering of Harrison on a few occasions.

Nothing outright nasty just hinting and comparing the two styles.

Before her death Sally was quite strict with Harrison and demanded good manners and complete obedience of her only child.

Tess on the other hand while strict was much more pliable.

Having taken on the role of Mother to four year old Harrison a few years earlier she had allowed him time and space to become a part of her family and didn't want to demand anything of him.

….

Harrison was a beautiful boy, big, strong and with a personality more like a McLeod than a Ryan she didn't want to break his spirit.

Nick and herself had many conversations about how to rear him to be the best child/man he could be and Nick had agreed to Tess's style.

His mop of strawberry blonde curls made him stand out in a crowd and his easy fun loving nature, gorgeous eyes, dimpled chin and big smile made him a favourite with everyone.

Harrison was a very mature eight year old and helped his Mother and Father around the farm.

Logan, Claire and Annabelle loved their big brother and he in turn took extremely good care of them and steered them in the right direction alongside his parents.

Robert and Gail didn't like the fact he was allowed to mow the lawns on the ride on mower or that he was allowed to catch, saddle and ride his horse without their supervision.

His role with his siblings, to his grandparents was taking away from his childhood.

He was growing up too fast.

Things were different in the country and they were city people and were shocked at the amount of things he was allowed to do.

….

Siting at the table having afternoon tea the air is full of tension.

Tess pours the tea.

From the back door Harrison yells." Mum! Mum! "

"We're in the kitchen!" She calls back then questions." What's wrong?"

Sliding to a halt beside her he gushes. "Uncle Marcus and Campbell are taking the new rig for a run to Alexander station, can I go too pleeeeese?"

Smiling at him she chastises. "I know you're excited but next time can we not yell from the back door?"

His grin broadens and he replies." Ok. Sorry about that. So can I?"

Looking at his grandparents then back to him Tess replies. "Your Nan and Pop have driven a long way to visit you Harrison I think I have to say no this time."

The smile disappears from his face and he glares at the older couple at the table.

Looking back at his Mother he retorts. "I'm only going for a couple of hours. Auntie Grace is picking us all up because Uncle Alex will drive the new rig to Market."

Tess sighs as she reaches to touch his arm." I'm sorry Harrison the answer has to be no. Next time you can go cross my heart."

"But Mum?" He pleads.

Tess shakes her head.

Glaring at his grandparents he snarls. "Yeah thanks for ruining my fun.'

"Harrison!" Tess exclaims.

He runs from the room slamming the door behind him.

…

"What a rude child!" Robert snaps.

"Sally would never have let him treat us like that." Gail admonishes.

Nick walks in looking angry as Tess unleashes on the pair.

"How dare you! How bloody dare you. He's just a little boy who loves farm life. To him riding in a big rig or on a tractor is like Christmas. Of course he's upset, he's known about the new trucks coming and he was promised a ride in them when they came. The only reason I said no was because you've done nothing but pick at my parenting skills since you got here I thought I was doing the right thing by you, I should have done the right thing by him. He's the one that matters. I've had enough!"

"Tess." Nick calls knowing she's extremely upset.

She shrugs from his attempt to hold her and storms outside.

….

_**Harry and Magpies place….. Kilarney….**_

Harry opens the door to the frantic knocking Harrison rushes at him and wraps his arms around his waist and cries.

"I hate her Hop she said I could go and now I can't." Harrison sobs.

"Hey, Hey steady on you almost knocked me over. Hates a strong word Harrison."

"Well I don't like her then.'

"Who?"

"Mum. She said I could go in the new trucks and Uncle Marcus came to get me and she said No!"

…

_**Drovers Run….In the living room.**_

Jodi rests on the lounge with moisture dribbling from the corner of her mouth.

Regan smiles as she gently rocks Jodi awake.

Stretching then yawning Jodi slowly opens her eyes.

Regan, Marcie and Grace are all standing above her with a mixture of expressions on their faces.

"Oh Hi!" Jodi offers as she wipes her mouth then attempts to fashion her hair.

"Give up Jodes ya look like ya been dragged through a bush backwards." Grace teases.

"Oh and you're such a glamour puss aren't you?" Jodi retorts.

Jodi sits up and Regan hands baby Mary to her. "Kettles just boiled for a cuppa for you and Miss McLeod needs a feed ."

"Oh lovely I'm as dry as." Jodi replies.

"Probably from all the snoring you did." Grace deadpans.

Jodi looks shocked. "Tell me I wasn't snoring please."

They try not to grin.

"Damn." Jodi states.

…

Once she's awake properly she greets Marcie and asks when she arrived.

Marcie tells her about the first two new trucks that are in service and how Marcus and Campbell have driven over to Alexander Station with the Semi-trailer.

"Bugger so I missed seeing them." Jodi says.

"No there's one outside. They're very bright!" Grace offers.

Intrigued Jodi makes her way to the backdoor.

Laughing loudly she quips." No one is going to mistake our trucks for anyone else's are they?"

Parked outside the gate is a brand new truck with the cabin painted bright yellow, black and red.

McLeod's Transport is written on the door and the crate.

""Kind of hard to miss isn't it?" Marcie chuckles.

'Whose idea was that?" Jodi asks.

"Campbell's. "

"McLeod tartan trucks you'll see them coming for miles." Grace exclaims.

"Oh good on him I'm glad he's embraced the McLeod name." Regan offers.

Marcie smiles and ads. "Let's see if we can run my ex out of business."

All the women agree.

…..

Walking back inside Jodi asks. "So you and Peter Milton are still an item? "

Marcie holds up her left hand , a shiny new engagement ring sparkles on her ring finger.

No one had noticed it and they all offer up congratulations.

"Where are Hannah and Ryder ?" Jodi questions.

"Matt and Dave have gone over the Haven Lodge to help Ben and Murphy with drenching so they took the children so you and I could have a restful afternoon." Regan replies .

Jodi nods and settles at the kitchen table.

Regan busies herself with making the tea.

All the women chatter excitedly amount Marcie's engagement and the new family business.

…..

_**Fisher Saleyards…. Late in the evening….**_

Yawning Stevie rubs her eyes and straightens up as the big rig slows.

"Sorry Cowboy I dozed off."

Alex grins and replies. "It's ok you only nodded off half an hour ago. You can drive home."

She nods and peers out at the lights of the stockyards_**.**_

"Gee I'm hungry."

"Me too! As soon as we drop this lot off we'll grab a bite at the roadhouse."

Stevie nods as the trucks stops, turns and begins to back up.

…..

An hour later they're back on the road with Stevie at the wheel.

"She handles well." Alex comments finishing off the last of his burger.

Stevie chews her chip then replies." She surely does."

Picking the last chip from the bucket between her knees she hands the empty packet to Alex.

….

_**Kilarney….**_ _**Hours later…**_

Alex turns the big rig into the drive and blasts the air horns several times.

Sheep along the fences scatter away from the noise.

Lights flick on in the upstairs windows and the kitchen illuminates as well.

Again he lets the air horns blast.

Stevie giggles.

….

"What on earth is that noise?" Robert asks.

"It's a truck. A tartan truck… A semi-trailer. "Gail comments peering out of their upstairs bedroom window.

Downstairs Nick and Tess are making sure Harrison has everything he needs.

His smile lights up his face as again the air horns shrill into the night.

Sally's parents Robert and Gail arrive in the kitchen in time to hear Harrison say. "I'm so sorry I was rude to Nan and Pop Mum. I know it's hard for them because Mums gone and I'm all they've got left. It was hard saying sorry to them but Hop made me see I was wrong for behaving like I did."

"It's ok I understand you felt I let you down Harrison. I don't always get it right." Tess offers hugging him tightly.

He pushes back as the air horns blare again and grinning up at her says. "If I couldn't have my Mum I'm glad Dad found you for me."

Again the air horns blare and Nick exclaims" Come on hurry it up Uncle Alex and Auntie Stevie are waiting for you. We'll see you at breakfast ok?'

Harrison hugs Tess then Nick and calls. "See ya. I love you ."

And then he's gone.

…..

Nick hugs Tess and kisses the top of her head.

"Good job Mum." He soothes.

Tess smiles and hugs tighter.

"Yes very good job Tess." Gail offers softly.

Nick and Tess turn.

"WE are so sorry." Robert says.

"Yes we were wrong Tess you are doing a beautiful job rearing Harrison. "Gail admits.

Tess smiles up at Nick and replies. "I've had help."

Nick smiles.

….

Stevie moves across as Harrison climbs up into the big rig.

"Sit over here Mate." Alex calls.

Harrison slides onto Alex's lap.

As they move forward Harrison steers with assistance from his Uncle.

Pointing to the air horn Alex suggests. "Well we've woken everyone up, might as well make some more noise."

Harrison beams as he lets three shrill blasts go.

Inside the house his Mum and Dad smile.


	3. Chapter 3 Christmas on Kilarney

_**Kilarney…. Christmas Eve...**_

With the pump hose in her hands Tess vacuums the slime up from the bottom of the water tank.

Concentrating and careful not to slip over she's shocked when a large clump of slime and mud slaps across the side of her face and hair.

Pivoting around she glares in the direction the missile came.

Stevie has her back to Tess and is covered in mud and green ooze.

"Well that was mature." Tess admonishes.

Stevie turns without expression then grins.

"How'd ya do that?" Stevie questions.

Tess's initial anger dissipates quickly as she watches her friend trying not to grin.

Tess shakes her head and returns to the job at hand.

…..

Stevie returns to the wall and begins to scrub the area in front of her with a large scrubbing brush.

A thump to her back spins her to face Tess who is still suctioning the floor.

Stevie reaches down, grabs a handful of slime and hurls it at Tess.

"Stevie stop it! We'll never get finished at this rate." Tess growls.

"Me!" Stevie exclaims.

….

On the ladder outside of the tank Grace giggles quietly as she descends.

"What are you up too?" Moira questions as Grace reaches into the barrel full of dirty water, mud and algae.

Grace looks startled and puts her finger to her lips shushing Moira.

"Got em." Ben announces as he returns.

Moira and Grace look towards him.

Grace grins as he asks. "You causing trouble again?"

"No!" Grace replies then asks. "Why would you think that?"

Ben steps forward and retrieves Graces hand from behind her back.

"How do you explain this?" He asks referring to her mud filled hand.

Grace grins and with mischief in her eyes tries." Um I slipped and my hand went into the barrel."

Ben chuckles. "How stupid do you think I am?"

…

Stepping back Ben greets Moira then says. "Stop messing around Grace we need to get back to finish this so we can get to the Carols on time."

Dropping the mud back into the barrel Grace wipes her hand on a nearby cloth and gets ready to walk off.

She stops and spins as squeals of delight and mud thump her on the back.

Ben and Moira laugh loudly as Grace's face and front is covered in water slime and mud.

Tess cuts the engine control and the hose stops spewing out dirty water.

Grace stands dripping wet.

Tess and Stevie sit on top of the tank looking very well pleased with themselves.

…..

_**Haven Lodge…( formerly Kinsella's now owned by Ben Hall and Murphy Mcleod Hall) **_

Harry and Magpie relax on the veranda chatting to their granddaughter Margot as Murphy burps baby Ari.

"He's growing so fast isn't he. " Harry announces as Murphy rolls the baby into his grandfather's arms.

"Yes he is and he's such a good baby." Murphy adds sitting on the arm of the chair beside her Father.

Harry smiles up at her then back to his grandson and marvels and how his life has changed.

….

When Magpie McLeod returned to the district Harry couldn't believe his luck, after all those years and all she'd endured she still wanted him.

Later she'd introduced him to their daughter Murphy.

Harry had a daughter given to him by Jack McLeod's sister Margaret or Magpie as she was known as a young woman.

Magpie had encouraged him to travel, relax and re-join his family and live his best life.

Harry's heart had revived from a piece of stone in his chest to one that was full of love and adored by all of his grandchildren.

…..

Time had taught Harry that relationships make families not blood and so he'd embraced them all as his own.

Stevie and Alex had six including Rose , Nick and Tess had Harrison, Logan Claire and little Annabella , Marcus and Grace had four and Murphy and Ben Hall had these two.

Marcus arrived as Harry was deep in thought and his children had called loudly to Hop and Magpie.

Harry smiled up at them as Dixie the dog raced ahead of them.

Harry had bought the dog for the Turner children at the same time he bought Nick and Tess's children a dog.

Young Alexander had named his dog Hawy several years ago when she was a gift from Harry.

Harry loved them all and revelled in having so many little ones calling him Hop and his Magpie became theirs too.

They loved her and she loved them all right back.

…..

"Bubby's asleep." Hope cooes as Faith gently rubs her cousin's head.

"Be very gentle." Harry offers.

Faiths hand goes onto her hip and she growls at him." We've got a baby too Hop you know."

Harry tries not to grin as the little girl glares at him.

"Yeah Hop don't you know anything." Murphy agrees.

"Faith don't be so rude to Hop he was just making sure baby Ari was safe." Marcus says.

Hope turns on him and both hands on her hips returns. "Faith was only telling Hop that we know Daddy. She's not being naughty."

Marcus shakes his head and Murphy soothes. "Let's all calm down and get some lemonade."

Murphy ushers the children inside.

Magpie, Harry and Marcus laugh loudly.

"Surrounded by bossy McLeod's. What's a man to do?" Harry exclaims.

"Sorry about that." Marcus states.

Harry smiles at him then looking back at baby Ari muses. "The mix of character, strength and ego means none of my grandchildren will be pushed around that's for sure."

Magpie chuckles. "They're a deadly mix aren't they?"

…

Grace and Ben walk out towards the group having pulled in twenty minutes ago and finishing the work they had to do.

"What happened to you?" Harry exclaims.

Ben's smile is huge when he quips. "Thought she's tease a Hall and a McLeod and came off second best."

They all laugh when Ben explains how Grace had thrown mud and slime at the unsuspecting duo causing them to instigate a mud fight of their own . Somewhere along the line they'd heard Grace and Ben's conversation and sort retribution. Tess had turned the pump from suck to blow and saturated Grace with the contents of the water tank her and Stevie were cleaning.

With the chatter of children ahead of her Murphy catches the tail end of Ben's explanation.

Kissing him hello she then greets Grace and offers cool drinks.

…..

_**Kilarney… The Pool…**_

Stevie and Tess had swum for half an hour leaving their muddy clothes near the back door.

Both women are now in their bathers and drying off on the poolside lounge chairs.

"I'd better get going Tess." Stevie states as she sits up.

"No Stevie I meant to tell you before Alex is coming here with the children and we'll head into the Carols together."

"Oh nice so we can relax a bit longer." Stevie announces resting back onto her chair.

Breathing deeply Tess sighs and replies. "We sure can."

" I so need a holiday Tess."

"Hmm me too. A fortnight on Kangaroo Island should help."

"Oh yeah I can't wait."

…

_**Drovers Run…**_

Campbell McLeod sits on the hay bale chatting to Matt as he mends a bridle

"I just don't understand women Matt." He grumbles.

Matt looks up and asks "Girl problems?"

Campbell looks into his eyes and replies. "Rose."

Matt nods unsure if he should comment.

….

"A couple of Summer's back when we were kids we shared a few kisses but once we went to school she kind of pushed me away."

Matt tries not to laugh at the when we were kids comment as Campbell has only just turned eighteen.

"So she's not interested?" Matt questions trying to gauge what is wanted from him?

"Well that's just it I don't know. She flirts with me but when I get close to her she moves away. "

"Hmm I see." Matt remarks.

"It's like sitting at the traffic lights and the light goes green so you start to release the clutch and move forward but the red light flicks up and you have to stop." Campbell remarks.

With his head down Matt bites his lip then gaining composure lifts his face to look at Campbell and answers. "If that's the case I'd act like she's a flashing amber light mate and proceed with caution."

Campbell nods.

….

"Campbell!" Marcie calls from the back gate.

"Is that your Mum calling?" Matt asks.

Campbell pokes his head around the stable door and replies. "I'm here Mum, What did you want?"

"Time to get ready for the Carols can you let Matt know please." She replies.

"Yes he's just finishing a job and we'll be in."

Marcie waves and moves back inside.

…

Campbell sits back on the hay bale and rubs his palm with his thumb.

Matt watches him.

"You like her."

Campbell looks up, nods and answers "Yeah I do. I've dated a couple, of girls at school but they're not like Rose."

"Has she dated anyone else?"

Campbell shakes his head." No I don't think so but loads of guys like her. She's different to other girls. You can talk to her about cars, trucks, tractors , headers and horses . She can crack a whip and is an awesome rider . You know she does business studies and she's helped me heaps with ideas for Mum and my business. Rose is smart, funny and really easy on the eye."

Matt nods and thinks about the young man's dilemma.

"I think you need to talk to her Campbell it's the only way you'll know where you stand with her, She may just want to be your friend." Matt advises.

Campbell nods and responds. "I guess you're right."

Matt hangs the bridle up and the two make their way back to the house.

…..

_**Alexander Station….**_

Alex loads the children into the car along with the picnic basket and rugs.

Rose heaves the coats and jackets in beside the rest.

Children chatter, argue and squeal as everyone gets seated.

"Righto Rose lets get this show on the road."

Clipping up her seatbelt she replies . " Ready when you are."  
...

A short distance away Riley and Kate have loaded their two boys into the car.

"Is that everything Kate?"

"Yes all loaded." Kate answers as she climbs into the twin cab Ute.

Riley starts the engine and move the car forward.

"I'm so looking forward to a week on the beach Riley."

Reaching over he takes her hand and replies. "Yeah me too it's been a tiring year."

Kate smiles at him and holds onto his hand.

Life is good.

So very good.

…


	4. Chapter 4 Songbirds

_**Gungellan Town Centre…..Just on dark...**_

Everyone joins in singing Christmas carols as friends and neighbours huddle together to celebrate Christmas and their community.

Ryan's, Turners, Halls, McLeod's, Brewers and Wards are spread out in a huge area with blankets, prams , picnic baskets and children...Lots of children...

Under the watchful eye of their families and friends the older children hold their candles like everyone else singing loudly the tunes they've learned at school and kindy

Magpie and Hop sit happily in amongst the group and Harry beams with pride.

These days there were more than enough grandchildren to share around.

So even with Liz and Bryce here Harry and Magpie felt very special and very much in demand .

Harry couldn't be happier.

….

In his arms Harry cradles the newest to the group Jodi's Mary.

Just a few days old and as cute as a button Harry feels a sadness wash over him when he thinks about Jack and Hugh McLeod, neither man lived to see their grandchildren or feel the extreme love that holds your heart when they are in your arms.

This little beauty looks like her Mother did as a small baby. Harry remembers holding Jodi when she was around the same age and memories flood through him.

He wanted more children but Liz had refused as Harry was too hard on the two boys they already had and Liz argued Harry was too impatient for a larger family.

Guilt and sadness whooshes through him as he again realizes what he missed because of his anger and attitude.

….

Nick and Alex both had larger families and Murphy has suggested she'd like at least three so one more at the very least would grace their lives.

Life was sweet with the children in it and it's glaringly obvious that because of his drive to create his empire he'd misunderstood what he'd need to create it.

Relationships plus money made empires not just money.

"What are you grinning about Old Man?" Alex questions noting the look on Harry's face.

Harry glances down beside him at Alex with Holly asleep in his lap.

…..

He inhales and replies. "I was thinking about how much love grandchildren bring."

Alex chuckles and quips. "You're losing your marbles Harry that one's not your grandchild."

Harry looks down at the pink bundle asleep in his arms and replies. " Maybe not but she'll grow up with my grandchildren and she'll be at all their birthday parties and Christmases so it'll be like she's mine wont it?"

Alex lifts his chin and remarks. "Blood doesn't make family old man it took you long enough to realize that."

The innuendo isn't lost on Harry.

He gazes into Alex's eyes and replies. "Better late than never."

Alex nods at him a smile lighting his face.

…..

Margaret stands and hands a very sleepy Daisy Ryan over to Rose.

"Time to sing Magpie?" Rose questions.

"Yes it is. Grace? Kate? Are you both ready?" Magpie questions as she manoeuvres her way through the group.

Grace and Kate stand and follow her.

…..

Marcus, Riley and Ben are sitting together with an assortment of children in their charge.

"He's nodded off Marcus." Ben remarks about little Joseph Turner.

Marcus rises onto his knees and places the small boy into his stroller. "I thought as much he'd stopped squirming around."

Riley raises himself up to check on his boys both sound asleep.

"It's a bit of a non-event for these two." Riley states.

"Enjoy it while you can Riley. Next year they'll be running around everywhere and there will be no peace on earth." Ben jokes.

Marcus laughs and agrees.

….

Someone shushes them nearby as Grace, Magpie, Kate and Bindi Martin have begun to sing.

"Siiiiiilent night…Hoooooooly night….Alllllll is calm "Drifts across the hushed crowd.

A tiny baby's cry entices the crowd to laugh.

Harry sits with everyone nearby turning to look at him.

"She likes to be heard, she's a McLeod!" He remarks to those that can hear.

Everyone laughs again.

Jodi arrives and relieves Harry of the noisy baby.

Everything settles as the baby is fed and the crowd quietens.

…

Tess and Stevie are sitting with Murphy and Regan and have heard Harry's joke.

"It still spins me out when he makes jokes." Regan offers.

"He's funny though isn't he?" Tess chuckles.

The others agree.

'You all packed Stevie?" Regan asks.

Stevie repositions her arms around Cooper and replies. "We've been packed since school finished haven't we guys?"

Cooper, Blake and Alexander all agree then join back in the singing as the girl's belt out Santa Claus is coming to town.

….

The CFS truck arrives with lights and sirens blaring.

Children squeal with delight because on the back sits Santa and he's got a sack full of stuff.

Rose arrives beside her Mother and says. "Daisy's asleep Mum where do you want her?"

"Do you want to take the boys over to Santa?" Stevie asks Rose.

Rose smiles and replies. "Why do you think I came over?"

Stevie encourages Cooper to stand up and takes Daisy from Rose.

Campbell walks over to them and asks. "Need a hand Rose?"

She shrugs her shoulders and replies. "I guess."

They walk towards the crowd of children and the truck.

Tess notices Nick and Ben join Rose and Campbell with all the older children.

"You ready for home Stevie?" Alex asks.

Holly is fast asleep snuggled into her Fathers chest.

Standing up Stevie places Daisy into the stroller and starts packing up their rug and belongings. "Sure am."

….

_**Twenty minutes later…**_

Out in the car park a short time later families are happily wishing each other a Merry Christmas as they load tired children into the cars.

"Dad is it alright if Campbell drives me home?" Rose asks Alex.

Moving back out of the car after fastening Holly's seatbelt he replies. "No you can come home with us Rose. It's Christmas Eve and I want to spend what's left of it with just us plus we're miles out of his way. You'll see him tomorrow."

Rose looks like she's about to say something but nods and answers. "Ok I'll just let him know."

Before he can say anything else she's gone.

…

Campbell smiles as Rose runs over to his car.

"Sorry Dad said no." Rose states.

The smile drops off his faced he says. "But I wanted to talk to you Rose."

"What about?" She pushes.

He looks uncomfortable and offers. "I just wondered why you keep pushing me away."

"No I don't." Rose grumbles frowning at him.

"Ah yeah ya do." He responds.

Rose doesn't know if the tooting car horn is for her but she's uncomfortable with the conversation so announces. "That's Dad I'll see you tomorrow."

Before he can say anything she takes off.

Shaking his head he angrily kicks his car tyre.

"Problem?' Matt asks.

"I tried to talk to her and she took off." Campbell growls.

"Its Christmas Eve mate she just wants to be with her family that's all." Matt soothes.

"Nup she's avoiding me Matt and it's really obvious. She said the car horn tooting was Alex giving her the hurry ups but it came from the other end of the car park."

Matt places his hand on the young man's shoulder and says. "Just as well she went because I'm coming home with you. "

Campbell doesn't reply, he just nods and climbs into the driver's seat while Matt eases himself into the passenger seat.

It's a very quiet trip home.

….


	5. Chapter 5 Merry bloody Christmas

_**Kilarney….. Christmas morning ….**_

Nick and Tess sit as their children excitedly rip apart their presents from Santa.

Squeals of surprise fill their hearts to overflowing.

"Dad! Mum! "Look at this!" Harrison yells as he holds a new bridle up for his parents to see.

"Oh wow!" Nick exclaims while Tess offers up appropriate comments too.

"I got one too!" Logan offers and again his parents comment.

…

A loud knocking on their back door and a "Hello" from Magpie pushes Nick to stand and walk towards his step mother.

Tess continues to enjoy her family and encourages the excitement.

Nick returns to the doorway and looks troubled.

Tess rises and moves across to him.

"What's wrong husband?" Tess questions.

"Duffers have paid us a visit Tess." He responds.

"You're kidding?"

"I wish I was. That was Magpie. Harry noticed one of the fences had been cut on their walk this morning. He sent some of the boys out to investigate and we've got at least 200 heifers missing maybe more."

"Oh no!"

…

_**Wilgul… Early...**_

Marcus answers the door and finds Robert one of his workers standing there.

"Merry Christmas Robert! Why aren't you home with Tina?" Marcus offers shaking Roberts hand.

"Um not such a Merry Christmas boss we've got fences cut and stock missing."

The smile on Marcus's face disappears.

…

**_Alexander Station ..._**

Still in their dressing gowns Bryce and Liz sit with Stevie and watch as their grandchildren are enthralled in unwrapping their gifts.

The noise level is high as six children rip, tear and show off what Santa has brought them.

Stevie looks up as Alex re-enters the room.

"Problem?" Stevie asks noting his expression.

Lifting his chin to her she understands it's something not to be discussed with the children.

…..

Stevie stands and moves off to one side.

"We're minus a few head of cattle." Alex informs her.

"How many?"

'Coupla hundred."

"What? How? When?" Stevie exclaims in a whisper.

"We're not sure, probably last night while we were at the Carols."

"Bastards. Anyone else been hit?"

"Yes loads of farms have had stock stolen."

"Someone's organized."

…

Liz joins them and quietly offers. "Children are watching."

Without missing a beat Alex swings around.

With a big smile on his face he asks. "Who's ready to go to Kilarney for Christmas Lunch?"

Squeals of Me! I am and me too! Flood back at him.

"Right lets finish unwrapping this lot and then we'll get dressed." Alex explains.

The children get back to the job at hand.

…

_**Kilarney …Lunchtime...**_

Questions come thick and fast after the initial welcomes and excitement of the young ones.

"Where's Dad gone?" Harrison asks.

"Why didn't Daddy come with us?" Xander asks.

"Is Benny coming soon?" Holly asks.

….

Tess, Stevie, Kate, Regan and Grace along with Murphy and Jodi stand near the island bench.

"I think we need to tell them Stevie." Tess states.

"I agree. They know something is wrong because all of the men are missing." Regan adds.

"Well what am I?" Bryce quips.

"And me!" Harry adds.

"I meant all the young men." Kate offers trying to be diplomatic.

"Now we're ancient." Harry says.

"She didn't mean to offend you." Jodi states trying to smooth things over.

"Decrepit." Bryce interjects.

"No not at all" Jodi states.

Stevie grins.

Tess does too having twigged the grandfathers are trying to lighten the mood.

Jodi sees Stevie smile and then exhales loudly. "God I thought we'd offended you."

Kate chuckles, the mood changed.

"Let me tell them. " Harry offers.

"No I think it should be me. " Stevie remarks.

"People please I'm the obvious choice because of my flight attendant days."

While they're discussing the issue Bryce has quietly moved across to the children.

…..

"Right everyone quieten down and sit here." Bryce begins pointing to the floor in front of him.

Quickly and quietly his grandchildren and their friends obey.

All the adults crowd around too hoping he doesn't scare the little ones.

….

"Who knows what a cattle duffer is?" Bryce asks.

Children begin to shout answers.

"Excuse me. Hands up!" Bryce growls.

Several hands shoot up in the air.

"Harrison."

'They steal cattle.'

"Yes very good. Now next question. Do cattle duffers hurt little children or take them away in cattle trucks?"

Many of the children laugh.

"Claire?"

"No they just steal cows."

"Excellent answer." Bryce remarks.

"Alexander?"

"They steal sheep too Granddad."

"Wonderful." Bryce exclaims then states. "The reason all the Dads are late to lunch is because last night lots of cows were stolen in the district."

"Did cattle duffers steal our cows too Granddad?" Logan asks.

"Yes they did Logan." Bryce answers.

"Mongrels." Logan exclaims.

Bryce tries not to laugh.

…..

Alexanders hand shoots up in the air.

"Yes Alexander?" Bryce questions.

"Did they steal cows off The Station too Granddad?"

"Yes I'm afraid they did Alexander."

Alexander shakes his head looking annoyed and growls. "Well Merry Bloody Christmas."

Adults lower their heads trying not to laugh.

"Xander you shouldn't swear like that." Stevie chastises.

"They stole our cattle Mum." He replies.

"Yes I know they did but that doesn't mean you're allowed to swear, Grandma and Magpie don't need to hear language like that.

"Sorry." Xander offers looking sad.

"Sometimes people make you swear don't they?" Liz offers.

Xander smiles at his Grandmother.

Stevie smiles and shakes her head.

…

_**Kilarney ...Later in the day..**_

Marcus pushes back in his seat and stretches ." Oh god I'm stuffed . I couldn't eat another bite."

Everyone agrees.

When the men had returned everyone had questions for them about the Cattle Duffers and the amount of stock stolen.

Over two thousand head were missing throughout the district and no trace or clue were found.

Initially the discussion had caused angst among the family especially the children but the adults had quickly turned the conversations back to Christmas and the gift giving part of the day .

Huge trestles were loaded up with food and once the gifts were opened the family descended onto the tables of food.

Cattle duffers all but forgotten as everyone enjoyed the food and the children's excitement at their presents.

...

Alex stands at the living room door with an easy smile on his face.

"Alex !" Stevie calls .

He turns swiftly and holding his finger to his lips tells her to be quiet.

Arriving beside him she to smiles at the sight before them.

Rose is asleep on the couch with Holly and Daisy snuggled in closely beside her.

Nick walks down the stairs and intrigued by the pair investigates.

Stevie and Alex turn as Nicks phone clicks.

"Couldn't miss a shot like that one." Nick whispers.

"I never even thought of a photo Nick they look gorgeous don't they?" Stevie offers.

"Yeah they do." Nick answers turning the phone to Stevie and Alex.

Jodi arrives and announces. "Desserts are ready."

...

_**Later in the evening Killarney's kitchen..**_

"Any news from the Police? " Tess asks .

" Nothing." Alex responds.

" Yeah not a word." Nick adds.

" I don't understand how they could disappear with out a trace." Marcus offers.

" You'd think there would be sightings they'd need a hell of a lot of trucks."Jodi muses.

The conversations wraps itself around the tabłe .

"What if they didn't truck them _**out**_ of the district ?" Riley suggests.

A silence fills the room.

Alex stands and states. " I'll get the map."


	6. Chapter 6 Gathering your heart

_**Alexander Station…Two days after Christmas….**_

In the shade of the huge Oak tree Alex sits watching his little girls playing in the sand pit.

Nearby Xander, Blake and Cooper have set up a small ramp to jump their bikes over.

Alex stretches and clasps his fingers behind his head and crosses his long legs over each other at the ankles.

Children's chatter and laughter weave around his heart.

….

Briefly he thinks about Claire and Charlotte.

It's over ten years since Claire left and he wonders at how quickly time had passed.

His thoughts slip back to before she died and how happy they were.

Just the three of them.

…..

With swiftness he's transported back to Melbourne when he'd gone to meet Bryce and then he'd met up with Claire.

Her declaration of love for him had been hard fought, she'd resisted, danced around the issue but then he had too.

Once their love was out it had been so easy and right.

Overnight they became a family and he'd daydreamed about the future and more children and years of love.

Just as quickly those dreams became his waking nightmare.

….

When Claire died his dreams and all hope of a families love died with her.

Peter gained custody of Charlotte and he was left with sporadic visits.

He loved that little girl as his own and always would.

A smile slips onto his face as he thinks about his hatred of Peter but his love for Peter's daughter.

The heart is a strange organ.

You can't make it not love if it wants to.

….

"Penny for your thoughts?" Stevie offers handing him a cup of tea.

A smile lights his eyes as he straightens up and responds. "I was thinking about Claire and Charlotte."

Touching his face she smiles and offers. "Oh I'm sorry for interrupting. Would you prefer I left you alone with them?"

Sliding his free arm across her shoulder he answers. "No it's all good my heart has enough room for all of you."

Stevie grins and snuggles in beside him.

…

"Any word from the Stock Squad officer?" Stevie questions.

Alex shakes his head and replies. "Nothing"

"I hate waiting." Stevie muses then blows the hot liquid in her cup before sipping it.

"Yeah."

"Years ago we would have investigated ourselves."

"Hmm but we've got more responsibilities now." Alex answers gesturing to the children playing nearby.

Stevie nods her head.

…

"Here's Tess and Nick."

"I wonder what they're up too." Stevie offers.

Tess and Nick arrive and are greeted by the children.

"I thought you two would be getting packed for our holiday." Alex remarks.

"Where's your phone?" Nick asks.

"Inside. Why?"

As Nick is about to answer Riley and Tom pull up in the horse truck.

Riley jumps down and grinning calls. "Wanna catch some duffers?"

Stevie elbows Alex.

He grins and replies. "What all six of us?"

"No the entire district Alex we're just this side of the National park. Marcus, Grace, Ben and the others will meet us at Rivers road." Tess exclaims followed by a nervous giggle.

Stevie stands and runs towards the house calling over her shoulder. "I'll just let Joyce know and grab our hats."

"We'll need jackets too it'll be cooler in the bush." Alex calls.

….

_**The National Park…**_

On the edge of the bush everyone saddles up their horses.

"So you'll take the trucks back and come in the Ute Nick?" Alex questions.

"No Matt and I will come in on the bikes and Kate, Tess, Dave and Regan will be in the Utes." Nick replies.

Standing looking at the map Neil Thompson states. "That area there has a natural cut away that would be perfect for holding a large number of cattle."

"It's also got grass and a small spring. You could hold up there for a month easily if you trucked in a bit of hay as well." Jim Selkirk adds.

"Right lets go and see if we can get our cattle back then." Stevie remarks the thrill of the chase building in her voice.

"Settle." Alex teases as he nudges her with his elbow.

She grins and flicks him on the arm.

He flicks her back.

"Neil! Jim! Would you like to travel with Tess and I?" Nick questions.

"Try keeping me away that would be great Nick thanks." Jim replies opening the truck door.

Neil jumps in beside Tess in the other vehicle.

At precisely ten o'clock over sixty riders form a wide circle around a particular part of the National park and begin to move to its centre.

….

After Christmas day scanning the maps on Kilarney Nick had taken their concerns to the Vincent the Stock Squad officer but his concerns fell on deaf ears.

"Let it be Mr Ryan, my men will do all that they can to get your stock back. Go home and enjoy the Christmas break with your family and let me do my job."

Furious at being fobbed off Nick had left a very unhappy man.

Driving back to Kilarney he'd come across Jim Selkirk broken down with a flat tyre.

Nick stopped to help and a conversation about their concerns had bubbled over into the idea they were implementing now.

"No one cares about your money except you." Jim had remarked.

"Our cattle are money on legs." Nick added.

"Right leave it with me Nick and I'll call you later." Jim had announced as he thanked Nick for his help and shook his hand.

'Merry Christmas Jim." Nick called as he climbed back into his car.

"It will be if we get my bloody cattle back."

And so here they were.

Not even sure if the cattle were there but they'd be damned if they didn't exhaust every lead.

…..


	7. Chapter 7 The National Park

_**The National Park…..Midday….**_

"Alex listen!" Stevie calls in a hushed tone.

Alex lets go a soft short whistle that draws everyone's attention.

He then gestures for them all to stop.

The message reaches all in his group.

….

A small group of riders huddle together.

"What do we do now?" Marcus questions.

Dale Henderson replies." I think we need a few to go on ahead on foot just to check how many are guarding them."

"I think Dales right plus we need to know if all the cattle are there." Grace offers.

"There's a lot, you can hear them." Stevie adds.

Marcus's phone begins to vibrate in his pocket, he quickly retrieves it.

….

"Hello! Oh good we were just deciding our next move. Is everyone else in position? Yes hang on. Its Roger they've stopped on the other side and are just waiting for the other groups to catch up. He said to wait for ten minutes then to move quickly in. They've already had scouts out and they reckon the full amount are in this one spot." Marcus advises.

"We should ring Vincent the stock guy." Dale suggests.

"Roger, Dale reckons we need to alert the stock squad officer. Say what? Are you sure? Yep righto. See you soon." Marcus rings off.

"So what's going on Marcus?" Riley asks.

"Vincent is involved with the duffers." Marcus replies.

"What the stock squad officer is here?" Alex asks.

"Well that's what Roger said." Marcus replies.

"Bloody hell." Alex quips.

….

In the heat of Summer the bush is dry and hot although the trees offer some relief from the midday sun.

Normally the National park is absolutely beautiful on horseback but today everyone's thoughts are elsewhere.

Alex calls his group to a halt.

Dismounting he leads his horse forward.

...

On the ground the Duffers are alert as motorbikes can be heard nearby.

Vincent stands listening then moves to hide when he spots people on horseback.

Twisting around in his car seat Vincent is about to retrieve his gun from under his seat when a voice calmly suggests " I think you'd best step out of your vehicle mate if you know what's good for you."

Looking up Vincent looks straight down the barrel of a gun with Tess Ryan glaring at him from the other end.

Raising his hands he pleads "You've made a mistake Mrs Ryan I've just found your cattle for you."

"Of course you have." Tess remarks.

He smirks and begins to lower his arms.

"Keep em' up." Tess growls then adds "How stupid do you think I am? We've spent the last ten minutes watching you chatting to your mates. You are guilty of theft Vincent and we've got video proof."

….

Nearby three of the Duffers make a run for it.

Riley, Stevie, Grace and Neil Thompson's son Stewart have other ideas.

"Go get em' Stevie!" Alex yells.

Several of the locals laugh as they watch Stewart and Riley herd the guys back toward Stevie and Grace.

Lassoes twirl and the escapees come to an abrupt halt caught up in ropes.

Tess has walked Vincent over to the main group and asks." Anyone else like to try to run? Be my guest."

Nick grins and quips ." Good job McLeod."

Tess smiles broadly at his use of her maiden name .

" I did my best." Tess responds.

" Your best is always outstanding Wifey."

Tess giggles .

While there conversation unfolded Alex has moved Vincent to sit on the ground with the others.

Hands on his head he sits defeated.

….

Jodi had rung the police once Matt had radioed through that the stock had been found.

Almost as soon as the locals rounded them up three police cars arrive and take in the scene.

Fourteen men plus Vincent sit in the dirt with their hands on their heads closely guarded by Neil Thompson, Jim Selkirk and Matt.

"What is going on?" The Senior Sargent questions.

"We caught some Duffers for you." Nick announces proudly.

"Why have you got Vincent sitting there? He's the Stock squad officer."

"He's as guilty as the rest of them John and my guess is you'll find he's the brains of the outfit." Nick responds.

"We've got him on video John." Neil Thompson offers.

"Yes he was having a lovely cuppa with all of them up until we arrived." Jim Selkirk grumbles.

John looks disgusted and shakes his head before offering. "Right we'd best get this lot into town and get some statements."

…..

"We'll drove the cattle back to The Station it's got the best access from the National park." Alex suggests.

"You can't do that they're evidence." John announces.

"Mate you don't have the resources to restrain them and they are too valuable to leave out here without being guarded. They'd wander off into the bush and do untold damage . You don't want that now do you? No The Station is the best option and we'll sort out which cattle belong to which farm and we'll write down exact numbers for you. "Nick states.

"He's right John. I'm not leaving my bloody cattle out here another day I'd much rather they were at Alex's place at least I know they'll be well cared for." Jim announces.

John looks around the gathered group and slowly nods his head. "Ok but they have to stay on Alexander Station until I find out what I need to do next."

"Fine!" Jim Selkirk growls then adds. "So will you pay Alex for agistment? It's the middle of Summer and they'll eat all of his pastures."

"Oh um leave it with me and I'll get back to you this evening." John replies.

Jim isn't happy but nods in agreeance then states. "If we haven't heard from you by the morning we're taking them home."

…

_**Kangaroo Island …The Holiday House … Three days later…**_

Alex pulls the handbrake on and unclips his seat belt.

Beside him Stevie stretches and yawns.

"Oh we're here already." Stevie announces then yawns again.

A quick smiles slips onto Alex's face." Early night for us I think Mrs Ryan."

…

Behind them Nick, Tess and their crew pull to a stop.

"Somewhere to Run we're here to relax." Tess chirps happily.

As Nick opens his door he quips" And we so need this holiday."

"Do we ever." Tess adds and clambers out of the car.

A gaggle of children congregate nearby as the family unloads the children from their car seats.

…..

Ben and Murphy join the others with their little ones and their immediate needs in hand.

Riley and Kate join them with 15 month old Teddy and 3 month old Corey in Kate's arms.

Regan, Dave, Marcus and Grace join the group with a bunch of children.

"Where's Jodi and Matt?" Stevie ask.

"They stopped for nappies they won't be far away." Regan offers.

…

By the time the main group unpack and get organized Matt, Jodi, Ryder and baby Mary are with them.

"Fish and chips for dinner and an early night folks?" Alex inquires.

Everyone agrees then opts for a quick stroll on the beach before they order their dinner.

"Oh I love being barefoot in the sand." Tess sighs.

"Me too." Jodi agrees.

"Beats getting scratched by branches." Kate offers.

"Or carried away by flies." Stevie chirps.

"Yeah it does, mind you a bit of adventure was nice for a change." Tess says.

"It was so much fun wasn't it!" Stevie adds.

"Scary though." Kate suggests.

They all agree and continue enjoying their beach walk.

…..

After a long , leisurely walk on the beach the family sit down with Fish and Chips and relax completely.

"I think every muscle in my body is aching." Grace announces.

"Oh you and me both." Stevie agrees.

"That was so much fun." Riley adds.

"Yeah I've never moved a mob that size before it was very cool. "Marcus states.

"It was a great idea to walk them home wasn't it?" Matt says.

"The biggest mob the place has ever seen and I'm stuck at home." Jodi grumbles.

"Even if you could have left Mary with someone you couldn't have sat in a saddle Jodes." Kate offers.

"Yeah I know but the adventure of it all." Jodi agrees looking wistful.

"Don't worry Jodes we'll find something to get your adrenalin running." Regan suggests.

"Ive got my boat licence Jodes I can drag you around on the knee board tomorrow that should give your adrenalin a rev up!" Alex suggests .

Jodi pokes her tongue out at him.

He laughs.

...

….


End file.
